


Merlin's Guilt

by Patty4577



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Homage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty4577/pseuds/Patty4577
Summary: Ever since Morgana was taken from Camelot. Merlin had been plagued by nightmares. But what happens when one of them not only feels too real. But could serve ultimately be a warning of what is to come. One-shot. Set in between seasons 2 and three.





	Merlin's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> While I’m writing up chapter 18 of the Warlock’s Gambit, here’s a one-shot which should keep you satisfied. Also probably to the disgust of all, this is based on a scene from the Star Wars Rebels episode Shroud of Darkness. So spoilers from here on out.

It was night in Camelot and six months have passed since the day Morgana was taken by Morgause. Every day after the Great Dragon was supposedly killed Uther had Arthur send search parties out to look for her. The majority of them led by the Prince himself and dragging Merlin along as well. While the common theory was that Morgause had kidnapped her to gain leverage, only two had known the real reason as to why she was taken. A reason which continues to haunt Merlin even in his dreams. As Merlin slept in his small chambers he thought her heard voice call to him.

“Merlin.”  He lifted an eyelid slightly. Then thinking it was nothing he went back to sleep. That’s when she called again.

“Merlin, why did you poison me?” She asked. This time he looked around the room and he saw a ghostly image of her standing off the side of his bed. Looking exactly the same as the day he was forced to poison her.

“Why did you abandon me when I trusted you?”

“I had no choice. You were the source for the spell.” He answered.

“You were selfish.” The spectre responded. Merlin looked down.

“No.” Though that was self-reassurance.

“YOU ABONDONED ME! YOU FAILED ME! Do you know what I’ll become?”  With that the image of Morgana changed from her current look into something else. Her hair wild and tangled, her dress was now completely black and worn. 

“No.NO!” Merlin was horrified at what he saw,. At that moment his eyes glowed for a second and threw a nearby stool into the wall. It splintered on impact and had created a large noise. The door swung opened and Gaius walked in.

“Merlin what on earth is that racket?” He asked though his annoyed expression had changed to sadness when he saw his ward in front of him. Merlin’s head was in his hands as he tried to will the vision away.  Gaius walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked up and saw the physician standing next to him.

“It’s the dream again.”

“The one where you poisoned Morgana?”

“No this one was different. She was here in this room. Well not her specifically but an image of her. She asked why I did it. But this time she had changed into something un-recognisable. Like she became a living embodiment of the darkness.”  Gaius had to think this one over for a bit.

“The only explanation I can come up with is that your magic is reacting with your guilt. It’s something which is quite common in many people when they are affected by extreme emotions.”

“So how do I stop them?” He asked.

“The only way is to move past it. But until then I may have a temporary solution.”  Gaius then went back to the main chamber. After a little bit of rummaging he came back with a small bottle which Merlin recognised as sleeping draught.

“While it might not block out your dreams entirely. This should be able to give you a good night’s rest.” He handed the bottle over and Merlin downed the contents of it. Almost immediately he began to feel the effects of the draught.

“Thank you Gaius.”

“It’s not a problem my boy. But please remember that it wasn’t your fault. At the end of the day Morgana chose Morgause over Camelot and what has happened is in the past.”

“Still wish for another way though.” Merlin replied sleepily.

“You’ll find in life that very few things do have an alternative path. Anyway you should get your rest you’ll need to be with Arthur when he goes out searching again.”

“Can’t wait.” Mumbled Merlin sarcastically. Gaius then quickly left the room and Merlin soon fallen asleep. But in his mind he knew that even if they found Morgana. There is a chance that she may not be the same woman that had left Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> The end   
> So what do you think? Review, favourite and follow. Anyway see you later.


End file.
